Our Second Act will be as Opponents
by Kajiumei
Summary: The third part to my ES21 OC story: Now a sophomore in Saikyoudai, Asami realizes that the University is no Deimon and with the failure to strengthen her relationship with a certain supposed demon, she has to learn to move on and pursue her own path without only following Hiruma's lead.
1. Chapter 1

"For Saikyoudai? You guys want _me_?!" Monta pointed to himself, surprised.

"Well of course we would, you're one of the top receivers in Japan." She nudged him with an elbow making the younger man beam and pose with pride.

"Ah, _of course_ I am…!" He pointed towards the sky, eyes closed with a smug grin on his features.

"So as long as you make the grades, it won't be a problem to join the team,"

Monta halted his bravado, flattered expression taking on a nervous edge.

"O-Oh that… _um_ …"

Asami's eyes narrowed, poking him cautiously, "Yes _that_ … It's not a problem… is it?"

"Of course not! I just… have to be somewhere is all! _Bye then_!" He panicked, hopping away before she had the chance to stop him.

" _Gah_ , another underachiever?! It's not that hard if you just apply yourself!" She shook her fist at his fleeing form, flipping her phone open and starting to type out a text.

 _Monta's a no go. Soon as I brought up grades he flew like a bat out of hell._

Her phone buzzed with a reply a second later,

 _Sounds like it'll be harder to make your quota; I'd hurry up and keep moving if you don't want to play the_ _ **punishment game.**_

She shivered, certainly not wanting to see what Hiruma had in mind for that. Just like with Deimon, the soon to be sophomore of Saikyoudai was sent out to recruit talented players for the team and she'd been traveling from high school to high school to get to the ace senior players before other's had the chance to snag them.

Their first year had defiantly made an impression and Saikyoudai would be one of the top teams to beat so it wasn't too hard to find willing players… so long as they met the criteria which was another story entirely.

Scrolling down a list she'd made, the name right after Raimon Taro was none other than Kaitani Riku who also had yet to make a college decision. Asami bit her lip, not usually nervous when recruiting like this but Riku had always caught her eye not only as an impressive American Football player but a chivalrous man who always stood up for those who couldn't defend themselves.

She cringed, quickly finding his number in her phone which of course hadn't been delivered to her personally like she would have preferred. Hiruma had made sure the brunette would have no trouble contacting them for her scouting and so she only hoped he wouldn't question how she'd come across his cell phone number.

 _Hi there Riku-kun, I'm so sorry to bother you but I was curious if you wouldn't mind having a chat sometime over a drink or something… I'd love to hear what colleges you're considering, especially if you're thinking Saikyoudai since I can hook you up with all the info right away ;) –Yamaji Asami_

But… was the winking face _too much_?! Would he think she was asking him on a date in this format? Just to be safe, she deleted the smiley and sent it before she could change her mind.

* * *

"Yamaji-san, over here!" Riku called out, standing up and gesturing to his table.

She waved at him from the counter with her drink in hand, grateful he'd called out so she could find him right away. Walking over, the girl took a seat across from him, "Don't worry about the formalities, everyone just calls me Asami though I appreciate the thought," She smiled.

"Alright, Asami-chan it is." He agreed.

"I got to you before Hiruma, right?"

"That depends on your definition of _'got to'_ …"

She frowned, watching him hold up his phone with the same text spamming over and over again saying 'JOIN SAIKYOUDAI'S AMERICAN FOOTBALL TEAM TODAY.' Yep, that was his handiwork.

"At least that's the softer version of what he'd _really_ do if he seriously tried to get you on the team…" She made a face, recalling Sena hung upside down in Deimon's club room and the time Youichi locked Monta in the basketball cage and rolled him away. "I could tell you the wildest stories,"

"Go for it, I'd love to hear it," He smiled in amusement, chin rested on his palm.

Asami waved her hands in front of her, easily getting distracted and very much wishing her flustered appearance away from something as simple as his smile. "A-Another time defiantly, for now it'd mean a lot if you'd tell me what football program you were thinking of joining. I wasn't surprised to hear your grades were really good so I'm sure you could get into whatever school you wanted!"

Riku glanced upwards thoughtfully, "Yeah… it probably would be for the best to join Saikyoudai… They're the strongest right now; a lot of the guy's we played with at the world cup are on that team."

"Mmhmm, this year we'll really be deadly. Hiruma and Agon using the Dragonfly is almost impossible to stop, not to mention the aces from Teikoku; both Taka and Yamato are going to add a lot to the team. The offensive potential is almost as good as it was with Japan's best."

"Sounds like you guys think it'll be an easy road to the Rice Bowl, huh?"

She laughed, "I'd like to think so, but Enma's getting a huge power boost this coming year… Some of them didn't say, but I'm pretty sure Mizumachi, Sena, and Monta are all joining the team. They'll pose a much better challenge compared to last time we faced them."

"Sena told me… that he wanted to try winning against Hiruma. Even if he looked sorta _scared_ as he said it," He noted.

"Sena said that?"

Riku nodded, "Yeah, I thought it was weird only because… it's natural to want to join the best team. Sure you have to have the grades but… do you really think it's worth it to do something risky like that? Knowing you're going up against the hardest opponent and that you're more likely to lose?"

Asami took a sip of her drink, letting out a long hum as she pondered it.

"You know, I wasn't happy to hear that Hiruma, Musashi, and Kurita were all going to be on different teams the first time they told me…"

He tilted his head, watching her carefully.

"It was irritating to me but I think I finally started to understand why… You know Unsui defiantly could have joined Saikyoudai if he wanted to. It's fun to think about back then when all of you played together at the world cup… how strong a team it was, so exciting to fight together against the best."

She shrugged, eyes locking with his, "But they've been given the gift of choosing their own opponents here and it's a whole new world of possibilities. If everyone were to join the same team, how then could they improve themselves compared to their comrades and rivals? I guess Sena's already figured it out, knowing how hard it will be to fight against Saikyoudai… and he's going to rise to the challenge and give his all to win anyway."

Riku stared as she continued, "So don't tell Hiruma, but I _do_ hope Enma gets stronger to equally fight us… With everything on the line, everyone can truly fight their hardest and keep improving… When I think about it, it's really exciting, don't you think?"

He blinked, surprised she'd put so much thought into this.

"Ah, I'm a terrible recruiter aren't I?" Asami scratched her head, embarrassed.

"Maybe… But I'm glad you spoke your opinion honestly. I think I get it now too." Riku smiled genuinely, making her face light up.

"I'm doomed for a punishment game now I bet," She added quickly, laughing.

"If he works you too hard, you should consider coming to Enma."

"Don't tempt me… I miss Kurita so much,"

"But if not, maybe at least we could do more things _like this?_ "

Asami's eyes widened, blushing at his statement, "I-I'd like that… very much."

* * *

His green eyes scanned through the pages, sneer barely revealed his sharp teeth in an expression of displeasure. "This is fucking _pathetic_. Don't tell me you're aiming for _worst_ recruiter of the year?"

"Can you _not_ , Youichi?"

"I'm genuinely perplexed how you managed to not get a single name on the list. Did you have a fucking bad hair day or what?"

"Oh _ha ha_."

Asami fumed silently at Hiruma's jeers, though she must admit she didn't put a world of effort into it. Saikyoudai would do well no matter what, especially with having secured Yamato and Taka who were the top of the best team in Kansai.

"Shut up already, Trash. We don't need anyone else as long as none of you get in my way."

She wondered if Agon bothered saying that for her benefit or perhaps that _and_ a reason to intrude on the conversation to boast a bit.

"I'm pretty sure the last time you've said that were both _losses_ for you, right fucking dreads?"

" _Two_ games?" Ikkyu questioned quietly into Asami's ear.

She grimaced, "Yeah, the World Cup and… Shinryuji's loss to Deimon back then."

He shivered in turn, "It's suddenly… oni chilly in here…"

"Maybe if you trashes had _reacted_ quicker, then someone could have done something?!" Agon growled, squaring up against Hiruma.

"So you're saying you could stop Panther's run? Cause to me it looked like he breezed right past your sorry ass!" The blonde added fuel to the flame, hands on his hips to accept the challenge.

"Your strategies are as pathetic as that shitty hair and gaudy earrings,"

"You sure your filthy dreadlocks don't just block your vision more than those dumbass sunglasses?"

"Alright you two, please calm down," Banba intervened, the only one brave enough. "Let's just get to practice,"

They all began equipping their gear when the team captain added, "Now that he's confirmed on Enma's roster, we'll be working on a way to stop that _runt's_ speed."

"Are you mocking Sena again Hiruma?" Mamori's voice chimed in from the office, frowning as she took a step out to tap her foot in irritation.

"Fucking Manager! He's on the enemy team now, you can't keep _babying_ him!" The blonde barked at her.

"I know that, but you still don't have to be rude to the competition since we're all still friends regardless," She argued.

Asami giggled; one thing hadn't managed to change even if Saikyoudai lacked Deimon players aside from Hiruma and Jumonji.

She had a thought and blinked, turning to Ikkyu on her right side, "Sena will be a problem of course but you'll have to do your best to beat out Monta."

The shorter male's eyes burned with determination at her words, "I won't lose again; a true number one always comes through even if he's grown oni stronger… I'll be the _best_ in the air."

She patted Ikkyu's shoulder in encouragement, leaving his side before noticing the inevitable blush that he couldn't fight off that accompanied his attempt at a calm stoic demeanor.

"Riku's speed also could be an issue…" She pondered just out loud enough for Hiruma to catch it, a pointy ear twitching.

The blonde's shadow closed in on her ominously, " _About that_ …."

She gulped, trying to inch away from one of his many guns that too often aimed straight at her.

"I heard he was just about to apply to Saikyoudai… but changed his mind soon after talking to you. Let's hear your explanation for _that_ little detail."

"O-Oh um…" Her eyes shifted rapidly around the room, visible sweat appearing on her brow.

"Time to practice guys, let's get out there!" Asami yelped, spinning around the demon and instead pushing him out the door of the locker room while beckoning the others to follow.

"Take this time to imagine your _punishment game_ , fucking priss," He threatened, green eyes glittering with evil intent as he took the field with the other Saikyoudai American Football players.

She decided she wasn't all that ready for the college football season to start after all…


	2. Chapter 2

"Asa-chaaaan!"

"Ryokan-kuuun!"

The two college sophomore's ran and jumped at each other from across the field, very _slowly_ I might add.

"You're here just like you said!" Kurita beamed, spinning the female in his arms effortlessly.

"Course I am, I promised didn't I? Careful or I'll drop the basket!" Asami laughed, watching his face light up with the prospect of snacks.

"You brought some for _everyone_ right Asami?!" Mizumachi effortlessly did summersaults and a backflip towards the pair while simultaneously stripping off his football gear straight into only his boxers.

"Yes yes but only for those who are _fully clothed_." She shielded her eyes with a hand while waving at Unsui who cautiously approached them as well.

"It's not as if I mind your visits or anything but I hope it has nothing to do with Saikyoudai spying on us for the upcoming tournament…?" He frowned in his serious Unsui way.

Asami feinted offence, clutching at her heart with a distraught expression, "You know I'd never do a thing like that and if anything please let me know if Enma would like some custom intel on our team."

"I don't think Hiruma-san would like that very much," Sena squeaked, sympathetically looking frightened.

"But _we_ wouldn't complain!" Monta chimed in.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, hold on…" Asami set down her goodies basket which Kurita eagerly started digging through while she pulled off her jacket and shook it.

"That doesn't look smart," Kotaro raised a brow, curious to what she was doing as he joined in the team while combing his hair.

She squinted at him, "Yeah well you constantly brag about not being able to miss a kick yet you waste your time doing it all day, _your face_ isn't smart."

For some reason he was the only one who _actually_ managed to annoy her.

Finally something small dropped out of the jacket where it was clipped on inside and Enma's American Football team members were confused as Asami pointed at it in anger, "He did it _again_ … He actually completely disregarded me and _did it again_?!" She seethed, picking up the device.

"Is that… what I think that is..?" Riku frowned.

"He bugged me for the second time… some good your 'promises' mean to me now Youichi!" She hissed into the small microphone, dropping it and crushing it beneath her heel.

"H-Hiruma-san… he went through the time to plant that on you…?" Monta looked extremely concerned by that thought.

"Hiiiieeee… I wish I was more surprised," Sena gulped.

"He's way too bothered when I tell him I'm going to see you guys, honestly…" She shook her head in disbelief. "But enough about him, let's eat already."

Fortunately everyone managed to get a piece of Asami's specially made super chocolaty cookies from a recipe she got from one of her family's many trips to America where her mother had been from. It was an improvement from last time when Kurita had eaten the entire batch but the team had been quicker to assemble when she arrived so they wouldn't miss out again.

"So Sena, how's _Suzuna_ these days hmmmm?" Asami nudged him, winking.

"S-She's fine…" He stuttered out, blushing.

"Aren'tcha gonna tell her about the _date_?" Monta elbowed him hard with a howling laugh which made Sena go all shades of embarrassed.

"A-After… after cheerleading practice…." He mumbled when the team erupted into a chorus of ooooh's.

"Ahhhh that's so cute! You know I saw this coming I'll have you all know, from the moment Sena brought her back when we were doing the death march in America," Asami grinned, patting the younger's head knowingly.

"Um, then did'ya… foresee anything between me and Mamori-san, maybe…?" Monta whispered to her hopefully.

"Aha… ah… ha… _No_ …" Asami laughed painfully making Monta collapse in hopelessness.

"I'm not so sure _you're_ one to talk about that, Asa-nii!"

The team glanced over and saw Suzuna jogging towards them, probably noticing the small break from practice as she gave the other female a coy grin.

Asami flushed, head jerking in the opposite direction of their subliminal subject, "Gimme a break Suzuna… I told you I'd fill you in later when we're _alone_."

The younger girl giggled, men of the team exchanging confused looks, "Then it's time for a girl talk, keep up the good work you guys!" She beamed, grabbing hold of Asami's wrist and pulling her out of the circle.

As the two disappeared off the field, only one pair of aquamarine eyes seemed amused.

* * *

"You _promised_ you wouldn't say anything in front of the team!" Asami whined, shaking Suzuna's shoulders.

"Sorry, sorry! You asked for it though teasing Sena like that," The younger winked, giggling at her embarrassment.

"Ugh… that was way too close…" She groaned, doubled over on a nearby bench in the girl's locker room.

"You and Rikkun should just get it over with! Don't you want those girls off his back? His fanclub is almost the size of Mizumachi's already…"

"I don't want to make it weird for everyone on the team…! I mean, it's only been a couple months since the casual dates but… I don't want any overreactions I guess," Asami sighed, glancing over to the shorter woman.

"Asa-nii, you can trust us all here, no one will be upset with you! Except a few fangirls but do you really like holding back when everyone's around? Don't you wanna treat him the same as you would alone with Rikkun?"

"Of course I do… You're right…" She murmured, "If it's Enma, there's no one who would judge me." _Unlike at Saikyoudai._

Suzuna noticed the heavy air, sneaking around the bench to see her senpai face-to-face. Almost as if she could read her mind, the younger spoke, "And you can tell Yo-nii and everyone at school in your own time, but you should always be comfortable here. We care about you a lot Asa-nii."

Asami smiled in spite of herself, posture straightening, "Thanks Suzuna, the team has always welcomed me without a second thought even if we go to competitive schools. It really is a special atmosphere; something safe and comforting."

It wasn't as if she disliked being Saikyoudai's manager; on the contrary, she always wanted to help them achieve even greater things and see them grow but… By looking at Enma in comparison it wasn't quite as… friendly, that was the best way to put it.

She could talk to Enma's team about anything, speak freely and not have to worry. At Saikyoudai she had to be more careful, stepping around eggshells and not to distract them from their unrelenting goals with a few of the most _intense_ people she knew.

Enma was just as passionate about the winning, but they put their friends first and would never yell at Asami for interrupting practice for a moment whenever she had free time to come see them. Hiruma would have thrown a fit if she pulled something like that during one of their practices.

Mamori fit in well there, not even fazed by the intensity. Asami used to think it was exciting, but too often it'd become stifling fast as Ikkyu was probably the closest thing she'd get to reassuring at times though he fit in perfectly with them when push came to shove. The receiver could become frightening when his competitive streak shown through.

"I'd better get back, there's a huge music theory test I've got to study for…" The brunette finally added, retrieving the empty basket she'd brought along and giving the younger cheerleader a wave before walking out the door.

Not a second after she stepped out and Asami was pulled aside in a heartbeat and she squeaked in protest, gently pushed against the stone wall.

"Don't tell me you were going to leave without saying goodbye?"

Saikyoudai's second manager blushed immediately, shoving at his shoulder with a huff, "I already broke up practice once! Besides, you're the one skipping out now… get back to work, _slacker_."

Riku grinned, "I'll be back before anyone notices… perks of being fast,"

"Yeah yeah, that's always your excuse," She sighed, glancing around before switching their positions and pushing him into the wall this time, "Did you get taller again..?"

"Maybe… What, mad I finally caught up with you?" He laughed, able to glance downwards at her now unlike when they first met in highschool.

"It's not fair… weren't you supposed to stop growing like… a year ago?!" Asami groaned, wrapping her arms around his shoulders to try and pull him back down.

"Hush, you know you like it," He smiled, hands trailing down her back and settling on her hips, "Don't think I haven't heard the rumors you have a thing for really _tall guys_."

Asami shook her head furiously, the red on her cheeks all too easy to read, "That was just a _phase,_ don't bring that up!" _Damn Kyoshin Poseidon's…_

Riku laughed, pulling her in close to silence her with a kiss which only further flustered the brunette. After a moment, she heard footsteps and quickly tore herself from him to resume a more casual pose leaving the Enma freshmen to sigh in disappointment.

The passerby didn't even pay the pair any attention and Riku was visibly irked at her drastic reaction.

"Do we really have to keep doing that..?" He frowned.

"You know _why!_ Don't act like it's just me!" She insisted, turning away like they were hiding some dirty secret.

"Look, you know I'm ready to let people know any time… what are you so afraid of?"

"Don't ask questions if you already know what the answer is,"

"No, I think you're worried about something that you're not telling me… This isn't just about how the team would react. Yeah it'd be weird for a little while but look at Sena and Suzuna? They make it work just fine. Just be honest with me,"

"Riku…"

"You're not having second thoughts about us, are you?"

Asami gasped, "Of course not, you know I like this… I want it…"

"Then why can't we tell anyone?!"

"It's me being worried about Saikyoudai ok?" She finally admitted, leaning against the wall and staring at the ground, "I'm just… afraid of what they'll say…"

Riku lifted her chin back up with a finger, making sure to catch her gaze with his own, "You know the offer still stands..?"

Her expression became more pained as she nervously itched at her arm, "That just seems so _drastic_ …"

"You know you like being here… you could transfer so easily, you're already a part of the team and always have been."

"I'd feel like I was abandoning them... I still care about Youichi and the other's a lot and I want to see them do well…"

"Obviously you do, but you also know you like being here more. It's easier… you _smile_ more."

He was right; she'd just thought that exact thing a few minutes ago when talking to Suzuna but…

"It's hard to think about; you know I'd love to be around you every day here… but we're making it work,"

"It could be so much better. Asami, if you're worried about them, they're grown men with Mamo-nii to take care of them either way."

She frowned. Of course… Mamori would take care of them; they didn't even need her with that mother figure around.

"And I'll go with you to figure out the transfer and talk to Hiruma about leaving, whatever you need help with I'll be there, ok?"

It was way more tempting than she wanted to admit but if she couldn't even handle telling them that she had a boyfriend now, how could she admit to considering transferring to a rival college?

"Give me a little more time... I'll think about it, I promise," Asami murmured, hugging him tightly.

Riku sighed, rubbing circles on her lower back, "You can do it; I know you can. You're braver than you used to be…"

"I hope you're right about that…"


	3. Chapter 3

Asami hadn't intended on Suzuna figuring them out. She thought she was acting completely normal, taking special care not to treat Riku any different than she had before… too bad she'd _always_ had that crush on him.

"So… who confessed first?" She had chirped happily, resulting in the older college student to spit out her coffee onto the grass.

When the brunette had hounded her for any giveaways to her new relationship, Suzuna had merely laughed and stated, "Oh sometimes a girl can just tell… maybe when your posture stiffened when the fangirls flocked around him or it could be the times Mizumachi got just a bit too touchy feely that Rikkun frowned in just the most careful way… Coulda been the dreamy looks or perhaps the…"

Asami had stopped her there. Okay maybe she could be a bit more _transparent_ than she had first thought… and apparently their company was just as oblivious.

Too bad in the cheery crowd of American Football players, there was always _one man_ too perceptive for his own good from the beginning…

"Leaving early to catch your boyfriend again? Fucking priss?"

She froze dead in her tracks, slowly turning to where Hiruma was stripping off his padding from practice but he hadn't returned the look.

A part of her knew he always had a good idea what she was up to so she truly wasn't _too_ surprised… but he'd never bother commenting about it until now.

"You knew all this time but didn't bother torturing me about it?" She asked, skeptical.

He blew a bubble with his gum, "Why would I give a damn about your personal life? Maybe when you fucking slack off to do it's when I get pissed."

Her mouth became set in a hard frown, the first time she'd shirked off her manager duties technically for the reason of seeing Riku would be the time he'd actually _acknowledge_ it?! Asami would have preferred him just teasing her about it instead.

"Well since you just stated that you don't care, than I won't bore you with the details," She scoffed, shrugging her school bag onto her shoulder to make way to the door.

"Fine, Anezaki can cover for you _as usual_."

She stiffened, recognizing the jab for what it was; something set on hurting her. Well she had just about had enough.

"She'll be covering for me _full time_ as a matter of fact… I'm transferring to Enma." She locked eyes with him, dead set on trying to make him feel _something_ for her again.

Asami wanted to hurt him like he was doing to her… punishing her for making Riku a priority. Maybe it was selfish timing… defiantly not the way she'd wanted to ask but it was too late now.

Hiruma didn't so much as flinch, lazily keeping his sharp green gaze on her own icy blue. He shrugged, heading into the locker room's office, "I told you to do that from the fucking _beginning_ but it's good to see after two whole years you figured it out."

Asami stood there, heart hammering painfully in her chest as the deadened expression she wore welled up with helpless tears. He'd hardly even _reacted_ … It was an awful thing to do, undoubtedly selfish to tell him right then but… he'd only stated that he'd been right and walked out.

She burst out the door, feeling an ache so severe it reminded her of that last day of classes when she'd been overwhelmed by trying to choose her college choice.

Back then he'd said things that made her hope that things would _change_ between them… but their college careers had only ever set them further apart. He became more focused than ever, and why wouldn't he be? These years would be the very last chance he had to get into the world of the professionals and he aimed for that dream with his very being.

Asami had wanted to accept that, she liked that life and had chosen it over everything else but… was she at fault for wanting _more_ from this? From him?

She hated thinking about it, but she had defiantly fallen in love with Youichi Hiruma, supposed devil of Deimon that worsened in his sinister charm at Saikyoudai. He made her heart feel light as air when she was on his side, thrilled to catch his gaze and itching to do things she knew he'd enjoy.

He'd been the one to give her the best high school years she could have asked for, and she knew him like the back of her hand. She saw and loved him for his strength, the compassion he insisted on hiding from everyone and the effort he put into life that was so addicting to be a part of.

She'd _loved him_ … so much and she had wanted to be happy with him, but how could she do that when he only ever kept pushing her away since they entered college?

Asami had tried to keep their momentum going, treating him more affectionately and only getting the cold shoulder for it. He was focused on American Football… and it hurt more than it should have to keep playing second fiddle all the time.

He always forced her into that insecurity as she'd feel she'd never be as important as the sport he loved or never be as useful as Mamori Anezaki… he knew she felt that way and yet he'd use her, knowing that she'd stay… knowing that she'd hurt every time she thought about it, or at least that's what she _assumed_ he was thinking. Even if it was just some cruel way to push her into being better, it was really only pushing her away.

Even if he'd tried to assure her that he liked her for who she was, how could she feel that if he kept her at arm's length? He was in love with _his ambition_ … and there was no room for her there, not any more. Perhaps there used to be that sparked that small bit of hope she held once, but that flame had long died.

She'd return to her dorm room to cry her heart out in the safety of her single suite, feeling more alone than she had in a long time.

* * *

Kaitani Riku was different. She'd watch him out on the field and smile, instantly recognizing that spark in him as it was in each of them… ambition… enjoyment… It reminded her why she'd fallen in love with the sport as well.

However, there was more to him than just American Football. It wasn't the only way he could have fun… he didn't need to take every little step or devote all of his energy to assuring his future career or the win. Riku was normal and easy to be around; he enjoyed a lot of things in life.

He'd called her beautiful so effortlessly that it took her breath away, no secondary motive to get something from her. He would skip a practice every once in a blue moon to surprise her with a visit, bringing her some small token of affection along the way. He would put her first; knowing she supported what he enjoyed doing and wanted the best for him.

Riku was… everything she had wanted from love but never had experienced herself and Asami was _happy._

"You just have to make it these two more weeks, and that's it. You don't have to keep pretending for them," Riku tried to assure her, visiting her in her dorm room for the fourth time this week.

She'd been going about her routine as normal, desperately waiting for the semester to end so she could get out of practices. Asami wasn't going to transfer mid-semester but once finals were over, she'd already finished all the proper paperwork and gotten the approval.

No one else knew, just like they didn't know about Riku and she wanted to keep it that way until the very end. She'd tell them the day before and thank them all for everything, but she refused to have a _drawn-out goodbye._

Hiruma had made it harder on her as well; doing exactly the same in pretending nothing had changed except that she wasn't even _there_. He never asked her for jobs to be done or anything, proving just how little a void she would leave behind.

Not only that, but within this last week Mamori seemed to glow and everyone noticed and given her congratulations. Apparently she and Hiruma had finally gotten together as Coach Doburoku had predicted all that time ago in Deimon. She'd be the girl he wanted… everyone was so happy for them, saying the saw it coming all along.

"He's a fucking _scumbag_ you know." Riku jerked her free from her thoughts, sometimes having a foul mouth when someone really pissed him off.

"Hush, he finally realized his feelings is all…"

"Bullshit, he was looking for ways to make it worse for you and you damn well _know it_ Asami."

She had revealed to him her crush on Youichi within the first few dates, admitting she enjoyed his crazy whims and that he had been there for her during difficult times and helped her overcome them. However, she wouldn't say 'I love you' to him as she would to Riku and slowly but surly she was learning how to get over that stubborn affection she held for the blonde that grew during high school and died while in university.

"Even if he did, that's not something I can afford to be angry about… so please don't worry yourself over it either," She sighed, resting her head on his lap as she studied for an important final.

"It's _not_ fine; he doesn't deserve to be able to make you miserable like that."

"I gave him that power, him using it isn't necessarily _wrong_ … or cause for me to be upset."

"But **_I_** sure as hell can be." Riku made a face; hated seeing her like this as if something was broken that he couldn't fix no matter how much he tried.

She gave him a teasing pinch on the cheek to change that dreary expression he wore, "Then _beat them_ this time… the big game isn't that far away now."

Enma had played against the Wizards earlier in the season and hadn't fared as well against the more experienced team. It had been a hard battle but in the upcoming tournament they would have a second chance to bring them down and claim a spot at the Rice Bowl this winter like they'd been aiming for.

"Oh I plan on it, if they think about using the dragonfly I'm not going to let that bastard go without a few bruises for stepping past our line." He chuckled, trapping her hand against his cheek. "Cheer for us this time…?"

Asami sighed, not liking that pained expression he wore when she sat on the opposite team's bench for that game. "Of course."


End file.
